This invention relates to an aircraft passenger seat. Aircraft passenger seats are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. The lower seat chassis is constructed of leg modules, while the upper seat is constructed of section assembly modules. In prior art seating systems the leg modules and section assembly modules are connected by mounting both to a pair of parallel beams that extend laterally from one side of the seat or seat assembly to the other. This arrangement of the supporting structure of the seat increases the seat""s weight and limits the available space for passengers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a passenger seat that has enhanced space, simplified design, and lighter weight.
The above-mentioned need is meet by the present invention, which in one embodiment provides a beam for a passenger seat, comprising a hollow body having a first end defining a first cross-section for being mounted to a first seat frame, a second end defining a second cross-section for being mounted to a second spaced-apart seat frame, and a central portion disposed between the first and second ends and defining a central cross-section for being mounted to a seat base disposed centrally below the first and second seat frames. The body is curved such that the central portion is laterally downwardly offset from the first and second ends.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the first, second, and central cross-sections of the beam are generally oval.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the first and second cross-sections of the beam comprise a plurality of sides and the central cross-section is generally oval.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body fo the beam comprises carbon fibers.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a metallic cellular truss core material is disposed in the body of the beam.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam comprises aluminum.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam comprises an amorphous alloy.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a passenger seat frame assembly comprises first and second spaced-apart seat frames, each of the seat frames defining a curved shape corresponding to the profile of an anatomically-appropriate seat bottom and defining first and second beam mounting points respectively. A seat base is provided for being attached to a supporting surface, the seat base having a central beam mounting point disposed centrally between and lower than the first and second beam mounting points. A beam comprises a hollow body having a first end defining a first cross-section, a second end defining a second cross-section, and a central portion disposed between the first and second ends and defining a central cross-section. The body is curved such that the central portion is laterally downwardly offset from the first and second ends, and the first end is attached to the first beam mounting point, the second end is attached to the second mounting point, and the central portion is attached to the central beam mounting point.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a passenger seat comprises first and second spaced-apart seat frames, each of the seat frames defining a curved shape corresponding to the profile of an anatomically-appropriate seat bottom and defining first and second beam mounting points respectively. A seat base is provided for being attached to a supporting surface, the seat base having a central beam mounting point disposed centrally between and lower than the first and second beam mounting points. A beam comprises a hollow body having a first end defining a first cross-section, a second end defining a second cross-section, and a central portion disposed between the first and second ends and defining a central cross-section. The body is curved such that the central portion is laterally downwardly offset from the first and second ends, and the first end is attached to said first beam mounting point, the second end is attached to the second mounting point, and the central portion is attached to the central beam mounting point. A diaphragm is positioned under tension between the first and second seat frames for providing a continuous seat bottom and seat back support surface for a seat occupant.